At Least We're Together
by MidnightGirl467
Summary: After saying goodbye to Ginny to attend her last year at Hogwarts. Ron, Hermione and Harry learn that they have to go back and finish their education themselves. It will be fun, sad at times story. Harry&Ginny. Ron&Hermione. AU. I suck at summaries :P x
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story of mine that I have been thinking of recently. Its a happy story, well kind of. :P Sorry, this is short this is kind of the introduction to the story. xx :)**

* * *

><p>"It won't be long, we will see each other in the holidays. Why are you so worried?" Harry said, pressing his fingers to my cheek.<p>

Sighing, I looked down at my feet. I could hear my family shouting at me to get on the train but I had to say a proper goodbye to Harry first. I wouldn't see him till Christmas, I hated spending time apart from him it reminded me of last year. At least this time, I knew when I would see him again he would be alive for definite.

"Ginny! Hurry up, love. You will miss the train." Mother shouted from a couple steps away.

Harry laughed and looked at me.

"It hurts to be away from you, Harry. After last year, it worries me, it was only a couple months ago you defeated him. There's still a lot of followers of his around, Harry. I'm scared. I just want to make up for lost time with you, I miss you. George needs everyone around him, I need everyone me and so do you. I know you still have nightmares about everyone who died that night. I can hear you crying at your night." I looked back up at him and he was startled. His eyes were bright yet sad at the same time. Harry run his fingers through my hair and then put his hands around my waist.

"Ginny, I will be fine. I promise. I will have everyone looking after me and George is the one who is pushing you to go to Hogwarts, okay? Ginny, I'll always be with you, in some way. I'll see you, write to you and everything else. Just so you know, it hurts when your away from me too, I love you."

Harry kissed me then, like he did all them years ago when we had our first kiss back in the Gryffindor Common Room. We pulled away as someone coughed behind us. Ron. I turned around to glare at him but he just burst out laughing.

"Come on, you guys. Ginny you need to board the train." Ron laughed. He walked back to my family.

"I love you to, Harry." I smiled.

He kissed me on the cheek. "Come on, let's get you on the train before your family kills me."

Laughing, we walked back hand in hand to my family. Everyone hugged me and wished me good luck on the last year at school. Much to my family's pleasure I boarded the train to Hogwarts. Within a few minutes I seen Luna reading a book in a compartment on her own in the centre of the train. Sliding the compartment door open, I walked in and sat down opposite her.

"Hey, Luna."

"Ginny, hello." Her voice still had the familiar mysterious and curious tone in it. "Is that Ron, Hermione and your family? And Harry?" She smirked.

"Yeah, they are all here for me." I smiled, waving at them from the window.

The train slowly started to pull away from King's Cross Station and my family slowly faded away into the mist. Luna smiled at me and put her book down. She looked out of the window, dreamily.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She asked.

"What is?"

"Everything. This is the first time we are going to Hogwarts with no threat ahead of us. Ron and Hermione are finally together. You and Harry. Fleur is pregnant. It's wonderful, we can finally be happy, all of us."

Again, Luna was talking sense. I had never seen Luna as a Looney has so many other people did. She was very intelligent and she just believed in different stuff to other people. This was just another piece of evidence to prove that. She was actually talking some truth that I hadn't even realised because I had been to busy wondering, worrying and grieving about everyone and everything. Even though Fred, Tonks, Lupin and so many others had lost their lives so we could live happily and freely.

However, it would still take awhile yet to get over my brother's death and friends deaths, it would be unnatural not to grieve for a little longer. Still, I couldn't bring other people down in the process. It was getting better for me now, slowly. I promised myself that I would smile and not worry for awhile.

After all the war is over and it was time for me to be me again.

**Harry POV **

Once the train had left, we all went down a dark alley in the nearest muggle street and disapparated back to the burrow. All the Weasley's, me and Hermione had been staying ever since the Battle Of Hogwarts as it's now called. Sometimes, people from the Order would visit and pay their respects again to the Weasley's.

When we arrived Fleur had gone upstairs for a nap. Which I think, personally, we were all thankful for. All she had done last month was complain about the fact she was getting fat and 'ideous. Bill said it was the hormones while Charlie just said it was Fleur which earned him a glare from Bill.

We all sat around the table, chatting while Mrs Weasley cooked us a late lunch. I tried talking to Ron but there was no point anymore, when Hermione was around. He would blank you out and just stare at her. I suppose, I couldn't really blame him. I was the same with Ginny and there were seven years of tension between the both of them.

"Molly, dear there's some unread post on the counter." Mr Weasley said as he made himself a drink, he looked at her confused and she shrugged back.

Despite the shrug she walked over to the post and curiously lifted the three envelopes up. She turned them over so she could see the seal on the back and from here I could see it was red. Mrs Weasley's eyes widened and her eyebrows raised at the letters questionably. I glanced around the table all of us was curious about the letters, all of us except George who just kept staring at the table. I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say. What do you say when someone loses their twin? When people said their condolences to me about my parents, it didn't matter because whatever they said didn't change a thing. So, what could I say to George that would give him the slightest hope? Nothing at the moment.

"What is it, Mum?" Bill asked.

"It's three letters. Letters from… Hogwarts." She said glancing over at the table.

Ron and Hermione looked at me like they thought I know what it would be about but I just shook my head and shrugged. I knew nothing about this. Hermione's large brown eyes looked confused and lately that took a lot.

"Who are they for Molly?" Mr Weasley said peering over his wife shoulder to see whom the letters were addressed to.

"It's addressed to Mr Harry Potter, Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger."

Me, Hermione and Ron glanced quickly at each other before running up to Mrs Weasley to read the letters. Silently, much to everyone's displeasure we read the letters. After a few minutes of silence and re-reading the letter to make sure we all had read it correctly, Ron broke the silence.

"Well that's bloody brilliant isn't it? They couldn't have the sent these bloody letters before the train left."

Percy peered over his glassed and frowned. "Told you what?"

"We have to go back to Hogwarts to finish our education." Hermione said and much to everyone's surprise she was frowning.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Do you like it? Any ideas? R&amp;R, please. I want to make this story fun as well, but serious because of the loss in the Weasley Family and their friends. Love MidnightGirl467 xx :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter, thanks for everyone who reviewed. Not much in this chapter, the fun stuff begins in the next one. **

* * *

><p><span>Harry POV<span>

We didn't know what to do, how would we get our robes and everything for this year? Hermione stared at the letter carefully trying to see something that neither me or Ron could. She put it down, eventually when she realised there was nothing else to be read. She placed the letter back on the counter and Ron looked completely baffled which I was trying not to laugh at. I leaned against the counter and looked at my letter smiling, I could spend a year with Ginny.

"How are you going to get your school books and robes?" Percy asked peering over his glasses.

I looked up from my letter and looked at Ron and Hermione, by the look on their faces they hadn't thought about that bit earlier either. I put the letter on the counter with Hermione's, Ron was still holding his in his hand like it was stuck there.

"I..uh…"

Molly jumped up from the chair she was sat in and waved her hands in the air. Percy looked taken back at his mother's actions whilst George walked up to his bedroom. He was walking up the stairs with his head low and his hands in his jeans. He only ever went up there when he was missing Fred so much that he had to go up to the room where it all happened for them, most of the memories.

"We will have to go Diagon Alley now, come back and pack your things. Then you three can apparate to Hogsmeade and take the shortcut through the Hogs Head to the Room Of Requirement. Arthur?"

Mr Weasley jumped at the sound of his name and put his drink on the table. He looked at his wife with wide eyes, it almost made me laugh.

"Write a letter to Minerva, tell they will be arriving by seven. Its only half past one, now."

Ginny POV

Hours later with a stream of random conversations later, we were sat on the carriages taking us to Hogwarts. Luna was sat with the Quibbler in her hands staring dreamily at the scene around her, her blonde hair was in a ponytail over her shoulder. She had a vibrant blue jacket with pink shoes and tights, with a yellow skirt. Typical, Luna really.

I could feel other students staring at us with eyes that were getting ready to pop out. They would whisper 'she lost her brother in the battle' and 'she's dating Harry Potter'. They were also whispering things about Luna to which she either ignored or didn't hear. It was getting rather annoying that all of them was looking at us, I felt sorry for Harry he had to put with this for all of his life in the wizarding world.

"You know, its strange isn't? The way people are staring." Luna said looking back at me then back to the world and peering eyes around her.

"Yeah, it is." I whispered back.

Luna was the only close friend I could talk to these days that was in my school year and she was in a different house to me. Dean, Parvati, Seamus, Padma, Neville was starting their brand new lives. Hermione and Ron were at home with Mum and Dad, they had each other. And Harry. Harry was with them, not thinking about me as much as I was about him. I missed him already and I seen him a few hours ago back at King's Cross. I really wanted him here with me, I needed him with me.

Finally, the carriage stopped at the gates of Hogwarts and my breath caught for a moment. It was there standing its full glory watching its students return to its home, I smiled. Hogwarts was home to everyone, even if they didn't realise it. I saw Professor McGonagall looking over the students that were walking past her, she had her hand on her forehead looking for someone in the dark.

"There you are, Miss Weasley!" She shouted at me, fighting the crowd who was looking me even more now.

"Professor?" I said as to curious to why she would be waiting for me to arrive at school.

"You must come with me at once, Miss Lovegood can to if she wishes." She said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the school.

I quickly grabbed Luna before she could wander off and dragged her with me. McGonagall led us up to the seventh floor and then waited outside the Room of Requirement without saying a word. Luna was rocking back on her heels and dream state that she was often found. McGonagall was stood with her two hands held together in front of her and kept looking at the door that had appeared.

"Professor, why are we here?" I asked when Luna started humming.

"There is a special arrival at the school." She smiled at me with a knowing grin.

"But that doesn't ex-"

But before I could say another word, the door had opened and it revealed my brother Ron and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione's hand and smiling at her but when he seen McGonagall quickly dropped her hand and started blushing. Hermione folded her arms and looked angry but quickly smiled when she seen me and Luna.

"Ginny!" She screamed.

"Hermione! Ron! What are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged them both and Luna quickly joined in to.

"To finish our education." Ron said dully.

Hermione laughed.

"I have to admit, I wasn't so open to the idea when I heard about it myself but its growing on me." She smiled at me before hugging me and Luna again.

"Don't I get a hug?" Said a voice that I would recognise anywhere.

I pulled away from Hermione and Luna just to see if my ears didn't deceive me. There he was in his Hogwarts uniform. He had his Gryffindor tie and robes, his black faded trousers and his polished shoes. His messy hair was messier than it had been earlier and his glasses were slightly crooked on his nose. Harry's green eyes were sparkling and looking at me, that I ran and jumped on him causing him to stagger back a few steps.

"Hey to you to." He smirked.

I hit him on the head and smiled at him.

"Well, why don't we give you two some space and head down to the hall?" McGonagall said to the others were smiling stupidly at us, making my cheeks match my hair. The others left quickly leaving me and Harry alone.

"God, am I glad to see you." He said wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"Same here." I said, closing my eyes and nuzzling into his neck.

We stayed like that for a few minutes just hugging and being there with each other. When we both pulled away, he kept his arms around me and smiled at me. We stood there awhile, just being with each other without anyone interrupting us or staring at us.

"We should probably go to the Great Hall." I said grabbing his hand and gently pulling him with me.

"Not before I do something." He smiled at me with his charming smile and pulled me back so I was facing him again, he was a lot stronger than me.

Before I could ask him what he was about to do, he gently brushed his lips against mine but me, being me, kissed him like it was our first kiss all over again. When he pulled away he was still smirking at me and staring at me, making me blush a deep red that matched the colour of my hair.

"We..should..uh go." I said again, repeating my action from before and pulling him with me.

This time he walked with me, hand and hand down the many stairs back to the Great Hall and we talked aimlessly about anything. It was an amazing feeling having Harry with me when then this time last year I thought I would never see him again.

"So, what do you think about coming back?" I asked him.

"I'm glad, I can stay out of the outside world for a while. I can spend more time with you and have fun. No worries."

No worries, that seemed good to me.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Follow me on twitter PottersGleek 3 Oh and Review! You get...*thinks* cookies in return! :P Love MidnightGirl467 xXx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, so sorry this chapter is so late. I've had some bad stuff in my life and I've had writers block so, yeah but heres the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny POV<strong>

For the first week back at Hogwarts, me and Harry dealt with most people staring at us. Personally though, I had to deal with the girls making snide comments about why he would have picked me, if he could have any one of them, Harry dealt with the boys asking him about all his fame and glory. It annoyed me slightly, that Harry ignored the comments that the girls were making towards me but Harry wasn't the argumentative type. Luna told me to not to pay attention to them, Ron though had asked Hermione to slap one of them because he wasn't allowed too but Hermione just remained calm and ignored the comments. Just like I tried to do.

Me, Harry, Ron and Hermione were sat underneath the trees by the Black Lake. The sun was shining brightly for one of the last times as Winter slowly crept his way closer to us. A shadow hung over us, making us almost invisible to others. It was the perfect hideaway.

I had my head on Harry's lap making Ron grimace to himself, Ron's arms were wrapped around Hermione and I couldn't help but smile. This was the way I was to spend my final year at Hogwarts with my brother, my boyfriend and my best friend.

**Harry POV **

Ron and me had just had Quidditch practice and it was such an amazing feeling. The feeling of being back on a broom and flying through the air, it was pure bliss. Playing a game with friends and laughing and not having to worry about someone plotting to against me was just brilliant. I had never been so happy in my life.

"Harry, I will see you later." Ginny shouted at me as she left the changing rooms, not failing to wink at me causing Ron's skin colour to turn to a fiery red. I could still hear Ginny's beautiful laughter as she shut the door to the changing rooms.

"My sister will be the death of me, I swear it." Ron muttered as he re-adjusted his tie.

I shook my head and just laughed it him.

"So..uh.. How is it with you and her?" He asked, his voice didn't hide the awkwardness that he was feeling. "Ron, I don't want to talk you about dating your sister. It's weird but it's going really great." I said knowing full well that I was smiling like an idiot. Ron raised his eyebrows at me and causing my cheeks to blush like a girl.

Me and Ron hadn't realised but we were the last people in the changing the room until the door slammed shut and the room fell silent. Ron slumped down into a chair making a groan as he did so. He stared back at me, making me extremely nervous as he did so.

"Ron? Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat down opposite him.

"The thing is Harry, me and Hermione haven't had any time alone lately for …stuff."

My eyebrows furrowed, him and Hermione had been left alone for most of the week. The girls had agreed to spend some time with us, some time with each other and some time with all of us together. But Hermione had been spending most of her time with Ron, so what was Ron talking about?

"Ron, you are always together?"

He shook his head.

"But we're not. She uses the time we got together to study because Ginny has her planning something. I don't know what it is and I need to do something romantic to get her attention back to me." Ron frowned, he clearly wasn't happy about this. But the thing that caught my attention was 'Ginny has her planning something.' What the hell could Ginny be planning?

"What do you mean Ginny has her planning something?" I asked, I tried to keep the burning curiosity out of my voice but the curiosity remained there despite my efforts.

Ron shook his head and shrugged stating that he didn't know what Ginny was planning and that he didn't really care what she was planning. He stood up and gathered his things together, I gathered mine and we left the Quidditch Changing Rooms together.

The air was freezing outside and the wind was brutal, it reminded me of the Dementors when they would suck the happiness out the world making it dark and cold. Ron clung onto his rucksack tightly as we made our way back to the Great Hall.

"Harry! Harry!" I turned around to see Luna running behind us, her hand in the air trying to get mine and Ron's attention. Luna's robe flew behind and her blonde curly hair was covering her face. Finally, she reached us panting and out of breath.

"Hey, Harry. Ron. Ginny said you have to your dorms now, she had something there for Harry." Luna smirked clearly knowing what the surprise was but before I could ask her anything she skipped off ahead and into the school.

"Just to think, a few years ago and we were too scared to talk to her and now she's one of our best friends." I seen Ron smile at thought. It was true, all of us had come such a long away though we had lost so many things, we had also gained a lot too. The people that we had lost would forever remain in our hearts.

I didn't want to say that to Ron though because it would only make him depressed, I mean he had lost his brother and Fred was like a brother to me too, but obviously it was practically killing Ron that he would never see his brother again. I had to make a joke and keep the conversation light, this year would be fun, no more pain. We could live in a bubble.

"I remember you really hating Hermione a few years ago too and now I can see you two getting married and having children." I laughed and so did he.

I gently patted him on the back as we both headed off to see Ginny had waiting for me.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is just preparing for you the next one, review please. If you have any suggestions for stories, PM me or tweet me flyingfireworks. If you're on twitter please follow me ! :) Love Midnightgirl467 xXx<strong>


End file.
